


Felicidad

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei sabía que no podía hacer nada aparte de distraer a Zakuro y ayudarla a divertirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

—Siempre es lo mismo —dijo Zakuro en voz alta, mirando de soslayo a quienes habían detenido sus conversaciones para observarla abiertamente sin siquiera intentar ocultar su desdén— y dicen ser la élite.

Lo que Zakuro decía era cierto.

Sin importar a cuántas fiestas asistieran como representantes del Ministerio de Asuntos Espirituales, las reacción general nunca cambiaba y tampoco la de Zakuro.

Kei no los podía culpar por completo por sus prejuicios pues, aunque había intentado disimularlo, en un comienzo el miedo que le tenía a los espíritus también había nublado su vista y sólo el tiempo y la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Zakuro había cambiado su perspectiva.

Pero eso no cambiaba que era injusto que Zakuro fuese observada como si fuese una molesta piedra en el camino y aunque Kei no podía hacer nada para que todos dejasen de hacerlo, al menos podía intentar que ella se entretuviese lo suficiente como para ignorar a los demás.

—Hoy no vinimos a trabajar —comentó Kei con una gran sonrisa, queriendo cambiar el tema por completo—, así que divirtámonos.

—¿Ah? —pronunció Zakuro, dirigiendo su vista hacia a él con una expresión molesta y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?

Aunque las palabras de Zakuro habían sido bruscas, era evidente que ya estaba más atenta a la idea que a la atención no deseada, por lo que la sonrisa de Kei se hizo más brillante.

—¿Bailar? —sugirió, ofreciéndole una de sus manos en invitación.

El rostro de Zakuro adquirió más color, pero sin palabras ella tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón, donde muchas otras parejas se conglomeraban y movían con la música.

El lento ritmo de ésta la hacía fácil de seguir y pronto estuvieron haciendo lo mismo a pesar de un par de trompicones al comienzo, dando vueltas entre las personas mientras el semblante de Zakuro se relajaba, aun cuando el rubor no desapareció de su rostro.

—Siguen mirándonos —comentó Zakuro de repente una vez acabó la pieza y el grupo que había estado tocando se preparó para la siguiente.

—Seguramente es por los tropezones —dijo Kei, queriendo restarle importancia a la incesante atención que recibían.

—¡Al menos intenta decir algo encantador! Como... —el reclamo de Zakuro perdió fuerza y aunque por un momento Kei se sintió confundido, pronto entendió el porqué.

El teniente Hanadate. _Omodaka_.

Sin duda había hecho que Zakuro se acordase de la ocasión en la que había bailado con él y con esos recuerdos la expresión de Zakuro se había tintado de la tristeza nacida de la incertidumbre.

—Lo siento... —pronunció Kei, apretando la mano de Zakuro y comenzando a seguir las primeras notas de la nueva pieza musical.

—No... —dijo Zakuro, bajando su mirada por unos segundos y antes de que Kei pudiese pensar en cómo mejorar su humor, ella volvió a hablar con normalidad, mirándolo de frente—. ¿No te preocupa?

—¿Eh? —Kei sentía que el tema había cambiado por lo que fue incapaz de responder de inmediato.

—Que alguien aquí le diga a tu padre.

Kei no tenía idea de qué había hecho que Zakuro pensase algo así, pero el que ella estuviese preocupada por él y el pensar que quizás esa era una de las razones por las que ella parecía más molesta que de costumbre ante las miradas lo hizo sonreír.

—No había pensado en eso —dijo con sinceridad, prefiriendo no pensar en la reacción que su padre tendría al enterarse de su cercanía con Zakuro y el hecho de que ella no fuese totalmente humana, cosa que tarde o temprano pasaría—. Ahora simplemente estoy contento.

Y lo estaba.

A pesar de los percances, las miradas ajenas y los recuerdos dolorosos que traían sombras de tristeza, lo hacía feliz pasar tiempo con Zakuro fuese en una misión o en la rutina cotidiana del Ministerio o bailando en una gran fiesta.

—Yo también. —Y las palabras de Zakuro, dichas en voz muy baja, incrementaban su felicidad incluso más.


End file.
